Vegito The Harem God
by Corey16
Summary: Vegito is transport to a dimesion full of women watch or read as Vegito dominant the women in bed Warning:Contains Lemons,Vegito/huge harem,OOCNESS,Yuri,and BDSM
1. Info

**This is different from the others story I created this where Vegito is sent to different dimension which is one full of women and he is the only men in the dimension and Vegito will have Kaioken 1-Infinity,Super Saiyan 1-6,Super Saiyan God 1-6,Super Saiyan Blue 1-6,Super Saiyan Rose 1-6,Super Saiyan Purple 1-6,Super Saiyan White 1-6,Golden Form,Super Saiyan Evolution 1-6,Super Saiyan Evolution God 1-6,Super Saiyan Evolution Blue 1-6,Super Saiyan Evolution Rose 1-6,Super Saiyan Evolution Purple 1-6,Super Saiyan Evolution White 1-6,Evolution Golden Form,Perfected Super Saiyan 1-6,Perfected Super Saiyan God 1-6,Perfected Super Saiyan Blue 1-6,Perfected Super Saiyan Rose 1-6,Perfected Super Saiyan Purple 1-6,Perfected Ssj White 1-6,Perfected Golden Form,Master Ultra Instinct,Ultra Instinct(Omen),Mystic Form and takes place after 210 trillions years after gt and the reason why giving Vegito this forms show his power can can make the women lustful**

 **Contains women from:**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Highschool dxd**

 **Marvel Universe**

 **DC Universe**

 **Capcom Universe**

 **Disney Universe**

 **God Eater**

 **Mortal Kombat**

 **Dead or Alive**

 **Naruto**

 **One Piece**

 **Bleach**

 **Rosario + Vampire**

 **Sekirei**

 **Highschool of the dead**

 **Maken Ki!Battling Venus**

 **Greek Mythology**

 **Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Akame Ga Kill**

 **Freezing**

 **Trinity Seven**

 **Queens Blade**

 **My Hero Academia**

 **Keijo**

 **Senran Kagura**

 **Soul Eater**

 **Tekken**

 **Konosuba**

 **Hunter x Hunter**

 **One Punch Man**

 **Kill la Kill**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist:Brotherhood**

 **Bikini Warriors**

 **Soul Calibur**

 **Medaka Box**

 **Hellsing**

 **Bayonetta**

 **Nintendo Universe**

 **Inuyashua**

 **Black Lagoon**

 **Gurren Lagoon**

 **Ikki Tousen**

 **Monster Musume**

 **Angel Beats**

 **Black Clover**

 **Valkyrie Crusade**

 **Beezlebub**

 **Sailor Moon**

 **Majioki Oh Samurai Girls**

 **Overlord**

 **King of Fighters**

 **Yandere Simulator**

 **Rwby**

 **My First Girlfriend is a Gal**

 **Shokugeki No Sama**

 **The Walking Dead**

 **Kim Possible**

 **Yu yu Hakesuo**

 **JOJO Bizarre Adventures**

 **Hundred**

 **Attack On Titan**

 **Hyperdimension Neputina**

 **Anti Magic Academy 35**

 **Toriko**

 **Kenchi: The Mightest Disciple**

 **Claymore**

 **Valkyrie Drive Mermaid**

 **Red Dead Redemption 2**

 **Nanatsu no Bitoku**

 **and maybe Dbz**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything**


	2. Chapter 1

**Back with chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

* * *

Dbz verse

Vegito in his Xeno Vegito outfit and blue portage earnings is was fighting Broly who in legendary ssj purple 6

Vegito in ssj white with red markings around his body and a red omni symbol on his forehead

"This is the end GIGANTIC METEOR!"Broly should

"FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!"Vegito shouted

The beams clash causing the omniverses was shaking

Broly was overpowering Vegito attack

"KAIOKEN X7!"Vegito shouted

Vegito attack overpower Broly

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'Broly shouted as the attacked kill him

Vegito passed out a portal appear and suck Vegito into it

* * *

The Dimension full of women in a dark forest night time

Vegito wake up in 49 ft crater

"Aggh...Where the fuck I am?"Vegito questioned

"You in a dimension full of women."A female voice said

"Wait I'm a dimension full of women so that more women than men eh?"Vegito asked

"No there nothing but women here no men."The female voice said

"Oh...Why I am here?There tons of others dimensions out there isn't?"

"Yes but I chose you because you the one that caught my interest."

"How the fuck I caught you interest?"

"Because your power is very impressive and I want to see how good are you in bed."

"Oh can I go and stop hiding in the bushes can I see your face?"

"Later on and you can go now."

"Ok."

As Vegito left to go explore.

* * *

 **Done sorry for the short chapter but I want tell you why Vegito and this is going to be my first lemon in the next chapter**

 **So you give some tips in the reviews or PM me and which women you want Vegito to meet and have 'fun' with each other?**

 **Peace Out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter of Vegito the Harem God.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

* * *

With Vegito in some kind of forest

Vegito is walking around the forest

And he lost

He can't seem to find a way out in the forest

He tried flying out of here but it seem to be endless

Vegito sighed as he been in this forest for hours

He very stressed

First he fought Broly which was fun but tiring at the same time

Then he found out in another dimension that full of women

Now he don't know if it true or not, but he gonna find out one way or another

And now he lost in some kind of endless forest

Now you may think Vegito is excited to be in a dimension full of women

But, in reality he kind of not because since he the only man around he predict he will have a swarm of women on him all the time, but there one benefit from this

He is able to repopulate the Saiyan race

He been thinking about it a lot lately

He wants to repopulate the Saiyan race but the Saiyan race will be better this time

Although he wonder how the women operate without men around or how they are able to get pregnant

'Man. When I'm get out of this damn forest?'Vegito thought as he continued walking'At this rate I'm gonna be stuck in this forest forever.'

As he closed his eyes and continued walking trying to think of a plan to get out of here

Then he accidentally bump into someone

Making them both them fall on their butts and causing Vegito to open his eyes to see a beautiful woman with silver hair that tied into braids with silver eyes that wearing a french maid costume

'Wow. She gorgeous.'Vegito thought

"Ow. I'm terribly sorry."Grayfia said as she open eyes and her eyes widened in shock to see a man

"No apologies Miss..."

"Name Grayfia Lucifage but just called me Grayfia."

"Name Vegito. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you two."

As the two shake hands

'So this is example of a hunk?'Grayfia thought as she lick her lips'I can't wait to make him mine.'

'She is sure gorgeous and beautiful and her power level is off the charts.'Vegito thought

"So Grayfia what are you doing in this forest?"Vegito asked

"Oh I'm just taking a little stroll."Grayfia said"But as across you...a man."

"Well I heard I'm only the man in this Universe."

"Well you are."

"Well damn. I need some help here."

"What is it?"

"How do you get out of this forest? I been trying to get out of this forest for hours now and I'm still struck here."

"Grab onto me."

Vegito grab onto to Grayfia

"Okay. Now what?"

Then a magic circle appear under them telporting them to a big mansion

"Where are we now?"Vegito asked

"You're at the Gremory household."Grayfia answer

"Well at least we're out the forest."Vegito said as he examined the area"This is one pretty huge room."

'Now is my chance.'Grayfia thought

"Hey Vegito."Grayfia said

"Yes Grayfia?"Vegito said

"I want to request something."

"Go on with it."

"Can you have sex with me?"

Vegito eyes slighty widened in shock

But he kinda expected this since he the only man

"Are you sure about this Grayfia?"

"Yes, I'm sure about this. I always wanted to know what it feel like to have sex with a man."

"Alright then."

As Vegito pulled Grayfia into a kiss

Which she returned back

Then Vegito use one of his hands to fondled one Grayfia breasts

Which made Grayfia moan and allow Vegito to enter his tongue into her mouth

Then the fused Saiyan start twisting Grayfia nipple and Grayfia took off Vegito shirt and pushed him into the bed

Then Grayfia took off her maid clothes leaving her in some black lingerie

"Beautiful."Vegito said as he admire her beauty

"Thanks sexy."Grayfia said as she climb on top of Vegito and kiss him again

The two enter a tongue battle with each other and Vegito was dominating her

Vegito unclip her bra and start massaging her breasts

Grayfia moan and is in bliss

Then she felt hard on her butt

She pulled away from the kiss and look behind her and saw Vegito erection

"Looks like Vegito Jr. is getting excited."Grayfia said with a smirk"Let me take care of him."

As she went to Vegito crotch and pulled down Vegito pants and boxers

And she was shocked to see how big and thick Vegito cock is

It was thicker than both of her wrists combined and way longer than her arm

'Oh my goodness. This thing is a monster.'Grayfia thought feeling a mixture of emotions but mostly arouse and excitement

As she wrap her breasts around his cock and start moving them up and down

Vegito grunted

"Keep going Grayfia."Vegito said while grunting

Then Grayfia put the head of his cock in her mouth and she swirling her tongue around it

'His cock taste delicious.'Grayfia thought

Then Grayfia start fondle his balls

This action push Vegito at his limit

"I'm cumming Grayfia!"Vegito shouted

As he cum in Grayfia

The maid tried to swallow it all, but it was too much for her

Making some of the cum spill on his breasts

"You have some delicious cum."Grayfia said as she scoopsthe cum on her breasts and lick it off her fingers"Now time for the main event."

Grayfia got on top of the fused being and take Vegito cock and lined up towards her pussy

"Now this gonna hurt."Vegito said"So got ready."

"Alright."Grayfia said

As she enter the fused saiyan cock into her vagina

Breaking her hymen

Making her bleed and her grunting in pain

"Are you alright Grayfia?"Vegito asked in concern

"I'm fine. Just give me a few minutes to get use to this."Grayfia said

After a few minutes has past

Grayfia slowly move her hips up and down

Making pain turn into pleasure

"Oh yes!"Grayfia moaned out

Then she move her hips faster

Vegito grab one of her breasts and start fondling it

And Vegito suck on one of her breasts

Making Grayfia eyes rolled to the back of her head

"OH FUCK YES!"Grayfia shouted in pleasure

Then Vegito twist her nipple

Making Grayfia throw her head back

After 5 hours has past

They have sex for hours

And did it in different positions

The bed was cum stained

And they both was at their limit

"I'M CUMMING!"They both shouted

As they both cum

Now they both was lying down in bed

"That*pant*was*pant*exciting."Grayfia said

"Yeah it was."Vegito said"Wanna go again?"

"You still have the energy go again?"Grayfia asked in shock

"Yep."Vegito said

"I would love to."Grayfia said"But I'm exhausted. Maybe in the morning?"

"Fine with me."Vegito said

"Good."Grayfia said as she cuddled to Vegito and drifted off to sleep

Vegito have trouble sleeping, because his penis is still hard but it went down after a few minutes and he finally went to sleep

* * *

 **Done**

 **Peace Out!**


End file.
